


Manipulation

by WinterEyes



Category: Titan AE (2000)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, Implied Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterEyes/pseuds/WinterEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First-person musings from Korso after the drifter colony</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manipulation

**Author's Note:**

> An under-appreciated animation that keeps tapping around the edges of my inspiration and poking me to do something. Hopefully this start of 100 words will appease it for now.

It wasn’t supposed to happen like this, it was all meant to be so easy. The so-called tough ones are always the same – don’t cut them slack, make them earn their place, slowly drip-feed them respect until they’re eating out of your hand. Add in a mention of ‘daddy would be proud’ and you have them heart and soul; the army taught him to get men's loyalty long before the Drej. So why couldn’t he forget Cale’s glare through the drifter colony porthole, or shake the hollow ache in the pit of his stomach since the boy had walked away?


End file.
